


Warmth from the fingertips...

by kriptiana



Series: Malec drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptiana/pseuds/kriptiana
Summary: Unconsciously, Alec licked his lips, cheeks slowly turning pink from the beautiful sigh in front of him. It was such a rare moment that Alec didn't dare to even more. Taking in every smallest aspect of who Magnus was. How had he gotten so lucky? How had this dazzling man noticed Alec, a shadowhunter who was not any more special than a tree in the middle of a forest?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an actual Malec fanfiction as I have done only in other fandoms before. It's a short one, but I hope you will like it. :) Enjoy!

Warmth spreading from fingertips. Slowly reaching upwards his hand. Alec scrunched his nose, when the warmth turned into a light hitting directly into his eyes, making him hide his face into the warmth of the body next to him or maybe he was on top of Alec? At that point he didn't care, just wanting to hide hide his face from the bright light that was trying to blind him. He knew it was too early to be awake. Especially because he deliberately had told his family that he wouldn't come back to the Institute that morning, unless it was a dire situation. It didn't matter either way. 

Damn it! His brain was refusing to stop working overtime. He let out a soft sigh and then froze, hoping that he hadn't woken up Magnus. When no sound or movement came from the man sleeping tightly pressed next to him, Alec relaxed. He didn't know how long he was just laying there, letting the peacefulness wash over him. It was a nice feeling to be relaxed and not worry about demons, unknown threats and god knows what else. No, it was just him, Magnus and a warm bubble around them, hiding them both from the outside world.

Alec finally opened his eyes, pulling slightly away from Magnus neck, where he had hidden his face into from the blinding light that was coming from the window. They had forgotten to close it yesterday. Mostly because they had been too tired to care. But that wasn't what caught Alec's gaze this time. It was something or in this case, somebody else. Magnus was sleeping close to him, eyes closed and a peaceful expression showing on his beautiful face. What made it seem even more breathtaking was that Magnus had taken off all of his make-up, leaving in it's place, Magnus natural beauty.

Unconsciously, Alec licked his lips, cheeks slowly turning pink from the beautiful sigh in front of him. It was such a rare moment that Alec didn't dare to even more. Taking in every smallest aspect of who Magnus was. How had he gotten so lucky? How had this dazzling man noticed Alec, a shadowhunter who was not any more special than a tree in the middle of a forest?

Lost in the beauty of his boyfriend, without much thought, Alec reached out and gently pushed away a strand of hair away from his face. A twitch in the corner of Magnus lips, caught Alec's attention, making him feel instantly guilty.

\- Sorry... Did I wake you? - The shadowhunter murmured, sliding his fingers gently over Magnus's cheekbones. Such beauty should be a sin. His mother would agree that what Alec was doing was a sin itself. Not something he should be thinking about at that moment though. 

Sleepy cat eyes opened to Alec's gaze. A gentle smile appearing on those kissable lips. 

\- No, darling. - He could see that it was not a complete truth, but Alec decided to not push it. Didn't matter if Magnus seemed content and not annoyed. - Why are you awake so early, Alec? - The great warlock murmured, snuggling closed to Alec, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec's neck, making him flush.

\- The sun woke me up. - He grumbled, pouting when Magnus let out a laugh. Alec looked at the man with an accusing look. - Don't laugh. It's a serious matter.- Pouting even more, when Magnus only smiled, sliding his fingers over Alec's stomach. Small shivers run through his whole body at the gentle touch. Even after six month of dating, Magnus easily could fluster Alec without doing much, which greatly amused the warlock and Alec ended up a lot at the end of endless teasing. Not that Alec minded. Don't get him wrong, Magnus was kindest man he had ever met. Not even once stepping over the line if Alec didn't give him a verbal approval.

\- You are adorable, Alexander. - Magnus leaned in, capturing Alec's lips with his own. Without a second thought, the shadowhunter wrapped his hands around Magnus neck, answering to the kiss by pressing himself even closer to the warlock. If it was even possible. Every pore in Alec's body was humming with happiness. It felt as if sparkles were rushing through his whole body. With every kiss and touch.

Finally they broke apart, panting and staring into each others eyes. Magnus's golden ones against Alec's blue ones. Their foreheads resting against each other.

\- Good morning, Alexander. -


End file.
